Birdcage
by ry0kiku
Summary: Di hari payung itu menghantam tanah tanpa suara, di hari buket krisan itu layu oleh hujan yang menerpa... Aku menerima kabar bahwa dirimu telah tiada. AsaKiku/AU/oneshot. Present fic for Eka Kuchiki.


A/N: Selesai! #tepar Benda ini _birthday fic_ untuk **Eka Kuchiki**, yang berulang tahun tanggal 18 September. _Otan ome, hermana! Have a blessed year!_ :D #jiahbahasanya Pairing-nya AsaKiku, yang menurut analisa sotoy saya adalah salah satu pair kesukaan Eka-san (semoga belum berubah ._. #SHOT). Agak susah bikin benda ini, karena headcanon saya itu Japan fudanshi single, sementara England cuma bisa jadi seme sama Spain ._. #shotsomemore Eniwei, mohon maaf kalau tidak bisa se-unyu atau se-menyentuh UKEsp-mu Januari lalu, Eka-san #sujud Tadinya saya mau coba bikin fantasy, tapi yah...dirimu tahu sendiri... #pundungorz

**Warning: Slash. AU. OOC. Tragedi. Romance-yang-kemungkinan-besar-sangat-maksa. Diketik subuh-subuh saat mata siwer jadi mungkin banyak typo #orz Pesan sponsor seperti biasa, silakan kabur selagi sempat.**

**Yang masih bertahan di sini, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)**

* * *

><p>Di hari itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya.<p>

Saputangan basah yang tadi dipakainya mengelap bangku sudah mulai merembes di saku dadanya, menodai setelan yang tadi pagi dipatutnya berkali-kali di depan cermin sampai sempurna. Yah, tidak begitu menimbulkan perubahan sih, karena dia sudah tahu penampilannya merosot di bawah nilai sempurna di detik dia disambut hujan begitu meninggalkan rumahnya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin semua itu pertanda.

"Anda _Arthur-san_? Ada yang mau saya bicarakan."

Di hari payung yang menjadi pelindung rentan dirinya menghantam tanah basah tanpa suara, di hari buket krisan yang dengan hati-hati dipilihnya layu oleh hujan yang menerpa…

Arthur Kirkland menerima kabar bahwa Kiku Honda telah meninggal dunia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Sebelum bertemu Arthur-san, dunia bagi saya hanyalah sebatas pemandangan segi empat yang terlihat di jendela..._"

.

Sebuah jendela. Itulah titik awal pertemuan Arthur Kirkland dengan Kiku Honda.

Arthur ingat bagaimana dia sudah susah payah menahan segala macam umpatan ketika dia merunduk-runduk memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Honda, keluarga tertutup yang dirumorkan melakukan bisnis berbahaya. Namun di kota kecil pinggiran damai di mana kantor polisi saja tidak ada, kabar itu bertahan sebagai rumor semata tanpa ada yang benar-benar mengambil tindakan terhadap mereka. Jadilah rumah besar bergaya tradisional Jepang dengan pekarangan teramat besar itu berdiri sendirian, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya jika masih memiliki kewarasan.

Kecuali seorang Arthur Kirkland. Demi sepotong celana dalam.

"Francis sialan itu… Entah mikir apa waktu mengganti karet ketapel dengan celana dalam… memang sama-sama bisa melar sih, tapi begitu lepas dan terbang ke sini dia gak berani ngambil sendiri, kan? Dasar mesum gak tahu diuntung..."

Mata hijaunya menyipit, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kain hitam berenda—sungguh, dia tidak mau tahu lagi isi kepala pemuda Perancis yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya—di tengah rerumputan hijau yang mendominasi isi taman. Taman yang harus diakuinya kelewat besar untuk ukuran sekedar pekarangan. Tidak hanya berisi beragam macam bunga, di taman itu juga ada kolam kecil yang direnangi ikan koi. Juga sebuah pancuran bambu yang bergerak naik turun, menimbulkan bunyi _tuk_ pelan setiap kali mengenai batu.

Ah, ketemu.

Itu dia, bertengger di kusen luar salah satu jendela; sebuah benda ofensif bertajuk celana dalam berenda.

Masih merutuk pelan, Arthur bergegas menuju jendela, sudah setengah melupakan kehati-hatiannya. Yang ada di benaknya adalah mendapatkan benda ofensif itu lalu kabur secepat ia bisa.

Niatan yang langsung luruh seketika begitu melihat sepasang mata cokelat gelap balik menatapnya dari balik kaca.

.

"_Sebelum bertemu Arthur-san, saya sama sekali tidak mempunyai bayangan tentang konsep yang disebut 'teman'…"_

.

Setelah menghadapi maut di ujung _katana_—yang membuat Arthur mempertanyakan undang-undang kepemilikan senjata bagi bawah umur yang sepertinya cuma pajangan belaka—dan sesi tanya jawab satu sisi yang terdengar agak kelewat paranoid untuk seleranya, pemuda bermata cokelat itu akhirnya menurunkan pedangnya, walaupun masih menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Jadi, anda ke sini hanya untuk mengambil…?"

"…celana dalam, yap." Arthur menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlambat menyadari betapa salahnya kalimatnya barusan begitu melihat semburat kemerahan mewarnai pipi kuning langsat pemuda di depannya. Dengan tergagap dia buru-buru meralat, "Bu-bukan celanaku, tentu! Itu milik temanku, dan dia kebetulan memang agak mesum…"

"Teman, ya…"

Ada sesuatu dalam sorot mata pemuda itu yang menggetarkan hati Arthur secara misterius. Sesuatu seperti… kerinduan? Keingintahuan? Atau bahkan murni ketidaktahuan? Yang jelas, cara pemuda itu mengucapkan kata 'teman' membuat Arthur terdiam. Hanya untuk beberapa detik kemudian kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, yang dia berani sumpah murni refleks dan sama sekali tidak didukung akal sehat.

"Siapa namamu?"

Seharusnya dia langsung menyambar celana dalam laknat itu dan kabur secepat ia bisa. Tidak seharusnya dia tinggal di sini berlama-lama, bersama seorang pemuda yang kemungkinan besar adalah ahli waris keluarga Honda yang dihindari orang-orang sedesa. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal yang menunjukkan keinginan untuk memperdalam hubungan dengan menanyakan nama, lalu berdiri diam menunggu jawabannya.

"…Kiku Honda."

Tidak seharusnya dia menatap mata cokelat gelap itu dan merasakan hatinya bergetar oleh perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata…

"Kiku Honda," dia mengetes nama itu dengan lidahnya, alis tebalnya mengernyit sedikit karena merasa belum biasa. "Aku Arthur Kirkland. Ma-mau jadi temanku?"

Dia cukup positif tidak ada orang lain se-_absurd_ dirinya yang membuat ajakan pertemanan spontan terdengar seperti pengakuan cinta.

_._

"_Sebelum bertemu Arthur-san, saya sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hutan pinus yang menyejukkan raga. Tentang langit malam berbintang yang memanjakan mata. Tentang keindahan sebuah danau penuh angsa. Ataupun tentang sebuah padang bunga, sederhana namun cantik tak terkira…"_

.

Kalau ditanya apa yang membuat Arthur Kirkland tertarik pada Kiku Honda, itu karena pemuda pirang itu merasa melihat dirinya di dalam diri pemuda yang ternyata kalau berdiri lebih pendek darinya itu. Bukan, bukan dalam segi lingkungan tempat dibesarkan ataupun cara bicara; Kiku berasal dari keluarga mafia—atau _yakuza_, sebagaimana Kiku menyebutnya—sementara dia dari keluarga nelayan desa biasa. Dari segi tutur kata, Kiku teramat sopan dan dia hanya bicara seperlunya, berbeda dengan Arthur yang koleksi umpatannya kalau sedang kumat bisa membuat Francis sekalipun pundung di pojokan.

Namun sewaktu pertama kali melihatnya, Arthur entah kenapa merasakan nostalgia. Kiku Honda kurang lebih mirip dengan dirinya. Sorot yang dilihatnya dalam mata cokelat gelap itu sungguh teramat familiar baginya.

Sorot mata kesepian. Sorot mata yang menginginkan teman.

Bicara sejujurnya, Arthur Kirkland sebenarnya bukan orang dengan _skill _sosial yang tinggi; tidak seperti Antonio yang ramah dan pintar memuji, atau Francis yang memang atraktif bawaan sejak lahir. Arthur Kirkland pemalu, sinis, dan sukar berekspresi. Mungkin dia sudah jadi pengurung diri sejati kalau bukan karena Francis Bonnefoy, si mesum anak pemilik salon kecantikan yang jangkauan godaannya teramat luas dari pria sampai waria, itu kebetulan tinggal tepat bersebelahan rumah dengannya. Atau dia tidak disewa keluarga Jones untuk _babysitting_ anak kembar mereka dan akhirnya jadi dekat dengan keduanya.

Kiku Honda tidak memiliki itu semua. Dia 'dipingit' di rumahnya selaku salah satu ahli waris keluarga. 'Teman'-nya berinteraksi hanyalah pelayan-pelayan, yang dia tahu hanya tersenyum padanya sebagai bagian dari kewajiban.

Karena itulah, Arthur mengulurkan tangannya. Karena itulah, Arthur mengajak Kiku keluar dari 'sangkar'-nya. Mengajaknya melihat dunia yang sesungguhnya. Dunia yang bukan hanya potongan segiempat yang dilihat dari balik kaca. Bukan hal yang mudah, tentu saja.

Namun, hasilnya setara dengan kerja kerasnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum begitu melihat mata cokelat itu melebar penuh kekaguman, bibir yang diam-diam begitu ingin dicecapnya ternganga—dan Kiku masih bisa membuatnya terlihat sopan, entah bagaimana. Dia mengajaknya ke mana-mana; ke hutan pinus, danau, dan bahkan ke bukit melihat langit malam.

Hari ini di sinilah mereka, duduk beradu punggung di tengah padang bunga. Tenggelam dalam kesunyian, hanya ditemani angin yang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak krisan ke sekeliling mereka.

"Bagaimana? Bagus sekali, kan? Tempat ini nggak banyak yang tahu, lho. Gimana kalau sekarang ini jadi tempat rahasia kita? Ahaha, aku cuma bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius, ya…"

"…"

"Ehm… ada apa? Terlalu terpana sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata?"

—_tluk_.

Kepala itu jatuh ke bahunya, helai rambut hitam itu mengelus pipinya ketika dia refleks menoleh ke belakang. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi pucatnya ketika dia bisa merasakan napas hangat Kiku menyerempet bahunya, bisa menghirup aroma seruni segar yang menguar dari sang pemuda Asia.

Bahkan dengan memejamkan mata, tak sulit baginya untuk menemukan tangan Kiku Honda dan menggenggamnya. Walaupun menurutnya sebuah keajaiban tangannya tidak gemetar selayaknya jantung yang kini tengah berdegup kencang menggempur dadanya.

.

"_Sebelum bertemu Arthur-san, saya tidak tahu bahwa dada ini bisa merasa begitu sakit dan bahagia di saat yang sama. Saya juga tidak tahu bahwa ciuman pertama itu ternyata sukar dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Saya cuma tahu saya merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia._"

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Kalau ditanya, bahkan dia mungkin tidak bisa menjawab _trigger_-nya apa.

Dia cuma tahu Kiku Honda terlihat sangat manis saat merona, dengan sopan menawarkan sebuah kotak berikat pita yang dia cukup positif berisi cokelat buatan sendiri untuknya.

Dia cuma tahu bahwa saat itu jantungnya berdegup kencang, mengancam kelangsungan rusuknya, dan bahwa otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja.

Dia cuma tahu dia menginginkan Kiku Honda saat itu juga.

Begitu tersadar, sudah ada bibir yang bertempelan dengan bibirnya. Dan ditilik dari mata cokelat yang melebar penuh keterkejutan, kelihatannya dia, Arthur Kirkland, yang menyosor duluan.

Jika ditanya rasanya seperti apa, dia akan menjawab manis dan pahit. Secara denotasi memang itu yang terasa, karena Kiku sepertinya memakai dirinya sendiri untuk uji coba rasa cokelatnya. Secara konotasi itu juga yang terasa, karena begitu bibir mereka berpisah, Kiku Honda langsung menekap mulutnya dan lari seketika—masih membawa kotak cokelatnya, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya.

Meninggalkan si pemuda pirang bengong di tengah jalan, masih terpana akan keagresifan dirinya dan bertanya-tanya sendiri dia mendapat keberanian dari mana.

Efek terlalu sering bergaul dengan Francis Bonnefoy, hipotesa terbaiknya untuk sementara.

_._

"_Sebelum bertemu Arthur-san, saya tidak percaya pada benda abstrak bernama 'cinta'. Yang kini sedang menampar saya telak di muka."_

.

Ada satu hal yang lahir dari insiden 'ciuman' itu—selain Kiku Honda jadi mengurung diri berhari-hari saking malunya—yaitu, mereka berdua jadi makin yakin akan perasaan mereka. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengucapkannya secara terbuka, tentu saja, namun masing-masing bisa merasakannya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, 'misi' Arthur mendekati Kiku yang awalnya hanya didasari nostalgia dan keinginan membantu belaka, kini sudah berubah haluan. Cinta. Satu kata yang _cheesy_, abstrak, dan orang bilang terlalu semu untuk dijadikan pegangan. Namun bagi Arthur, tidak ada lagi kata yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan untuk Kiku Honda selain 'cinta'. Demi Kiku Honda, dia rela melakukan apa saja. Mengarungi samudera, melintasi benua. Bekerja sampai patah semua tulang punggungnya.

…ahahaha.

Hidup itu ironis, ya?

"Ermmm. Jadi. Orang tuaku… uhh mendaftarkanku dengan paksa ke sebuah universitas di kota, untuk belajar perikanan. _Dengan paksa_, aku sama sekali tidak diberitahu sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi, mereka sudah membayar semua uang muka, yang bakal hangus kalau aku sampai menolak masuk ke sana…"

"…"

"Cu-cuma untuk empat tahun, kok! A-Atau, kalau aku belajar giat, aku mungkin bisa lulus dalam tiga tahun. Ah, coret yang bagian 'kalau' dan 'mungkin' tadi; aku PASTI bisa lulus dalam tiga tahun, lalu pulang ke sini dan… dan melamarmu!"

Kata-kata itu meluncur bukan dari otaknya, tapi dari hatinya. Wajahnya langsung memerah seketika bak lobster yang pagi itu ditangkap ayahnya.

"B-Bukan! Err, bukan maksudku tidak mau melamarmu, tapi ka-kalau dirasa terlalu buru-buru, aku—"

Insiden bibir-bertemu-bibir pun terulang untuk yang kedua kali. Hanya saja, kali ini yang berinisiatif melakukan sudah berganti.

"Saya akan menunggu, Arthur-san. Saya akan terus menunggu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Sebelum bertemu Arthur-san, saya nyaris tidak punya minat untuk menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari. Semuanya terasa dalam kendali. Arthur-san yang menunjukkan pada saya bahwa kehidupan itu lebih dari yang sekadar saya lihat dari balik jendela. Arthur-san tidak hanya mengenalkan saya pada dunia; dia membantu saya mengenal cinta." _

_"Arthur-san yang membantu saya keluar dari sangkar emas ini. Yang menjadi sayap bagi saya yang lemah dan egois ini." _

_"Arthur-san… adalah satu-satunya orang yang saya cintai."_

_"Dan perasaan ini tidak akan saya khianati."_

_"Biarpun bila untuk itu saya harus mati."_

.

Mata _emerald_ itu terpancang pada lantai kayu. Namun alih-alih konstruksi kayu, yang dilihatnya adalah memori yang dilaluinya bersama Kiku. Memori yang kembali ke permukaan tatkala mendengar kata-kata yang dia tahu pasti benar-benar berasal dari pujaan hatinya itu. Walaupun diucapkan ulang oleh mulut dan suara yang berbeda jauh.

"Kau tahu, Kiku-sama sebetulnya tidak diperbolehkan berkontak dengan orang lain selain keluarganya sendiri atau keluarga Braginski, partner keluarga Honda. Apalagi, Kiku-sama semenjak lahir sebenarnya sudah ditunangkan dengan anak tertua keluarga mafia Russia, Ivan-sama."

Pria berambut cokelat panjang itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Wang Yao, pengasuh yang bekerja pada keluarga Honda. Pria yang muncul menggantikan Kiku di bangku tempat ia menunggu. Pria yang membawa kabar yang membuat darahnya seolah membeku.

Kiku Honda telah meninggal dunia. Dan menurut cerita Wang Yao, ini semua salah…

"…kau, Arthur Kirkland. Kalau saja kau tidak ada… kalau saja kau tidak muncul dalam kehidupan Kiku-sama… dia tidak akan menolak proposal pernikahan yang diajukan Ivan-sama… dia tidak akan membuat delegasi keluarga Braginski pulang dengan kecewa… dia tidak akan membuat Honda-dono marah besar dan malu luar biasa… DIA TIDAK AKAN DIHUKUM MATI DENGAN ABSURD-NYA!"

Arthur masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Bukan berarti dia bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tengah berlutut dengan tangan terikat di belakang punggung, dengan kepala dilingkari balok pasung. Hadiah perjumpaan pertama dari seorang Wang Yao, dengan bumbu dendam dan kebencian. Dan kepercayaan bahwa gara-gara dirinyalah Kiku Honda kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kiku-sama… aku sudah mengasuh dirinya semenjak balita, sewaktu dia terkena cacar dan nyaris meninggal… dia bahkan memanggilku 'Yao-niisan'… aku pelayan yang paling dekat dengannya, satu-satunya yang tahu bahwa dia sering menyelinap keluar diam-diam untuk menemui _Arthur-san… _atas permintaan personalnya, aku diam saja. Tapi, kalau tahu akan begini jadinya…"

Air mata itu bergulir menuruni pipi kuning langsat Wang Yao. Air mata sedih, benci, dan dendam. Bahkan dari posisinya, Arthur bisa melihat jemari itu mengerat di pedang yang digenggamnya.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana Kiku-sama meninggal? Honda-dono memenggal kepalanya. Begitu saja. Dan kini, Arthur Kirkland, akan kubuat kau merasakan hal yang sama. Suatu kehormatan, bukan? Bisa mati dengan cara serupa dengan Kiku-sama…"

Pedang itu menghilang; Arthur tahu bahwa benda itu sedang diangkat, siap menerjang. Setelah mendengar Kiku sudah tiada, dunia sudah berwarna abu-abu baginya. Dan jika memang takdirnya untuk menyusul kekasihnya dengan cara seperti ini, dia tidak keberatan. Hanya saja, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal.

"Kiku… apakah sebelum meninggal, dia menyebut namaku?"

Dia tahu pertanyaannya membuat Wang Yao membeku. Yang sesaat kemudian melepaskan jeritan penuh kemarahan, "KAU TIDAK PERLU TAHU!" diikuti ayunan pedang.

Arthur menutup matanya, senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa perlu lebih jauh memprovokasi Wang Yao, sebetulnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"_Saya akan menunggu, Arthur-san. Saya akan terus menunggu._"

"_Ya. Aku datang, Kiku._"

KRAK!

—_tluk._

-fin-

* * *

><p>Listening to: Kono Semai Torikago No Naka de - Sound Horizon<p>

A/N: Beginilah jadinya kalau ngetik angst di saat sedang galau #orz Maaf endingnya cuma _sound effect_ doang. Berusaha menjaga supaya tidak naik ratingnya #pentingya Dan maaf juga kalau romance-nya ternyata cuma selipan nan abal ._. Saya masih berusaha belajar bikin romans dengan baik dan benar... #orz Akhir kata, semoga fic ini memuaskanmu, Eka-san. Dan pembaca yang lain juga tentunya #bow

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Kritik, saran dan komen lewat diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Selamat tidur~ #salah

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
